finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Burke
New York State Trooper Thomas Burke was a survivor in Final Destination 2. He was a highway patrol officer stationed in Westchester County, and was one of the people spared of Death by the Route 23 pile-up. Biography Thomas was born in early 1980's in White Plains, New York, in your early 20's. He currently resides in Westchester County, and is one of the stationed police officers in the Route 23 sub-station. Besides highway patrol, Thomas also performs secondary tasks such as police investigation and crime scene cleanup. During a stake-out with his partner, Thomas was reassigned to clean the remains of Billy Hitchcock, avoiding a fatal shoot-out which took his partner's life. ''Final Destination 2'' Kimberly Corman suddenly stalls her SUV in the middle of the road after having a premonition of a pile-up in the highway. The drivers behind her, including Thomas, complained about her interruption until vehicles ahead crash one another and explode in the highway. As a result, Kimberly was later interrogated by Thomas at a police sub-station, where Kimberly explained that her vision was very similar to Alex Browning's vision, and that they are now all in Death's List. Thomas and the other survivors disregard this until survivor Evan Lewis dies the next day, alarming the survivors about the incoming danger. Thomas willingly agrees to Kimberly to save the group from Death with the help of Clear Rivers, the last survivor of Flight 180. Nonetheless, their attempts prove unsuccessful. Clear suggests to the couple to meet with mortician William Bludworth , who helps the latter by claiming about how new life can defeat Death. Kimberly realizes that pregnant survivor Isabella Hudson can save them, however this proves false since Isabella was meant to live even in the premonition. After Clear and Eugene's deaths, Kimberly sacrifices herself for Thomas' safety by driving the van she is riding to a lake, however Thomas rescues her and sends her to a hospital for recovery. Thinking she and Thomas finally cheated Death, they went to a picnic with the Gibbons family, who tells them how their son Brian Gibbons was saved from Death by the survivors. To everyone's surprise, Brian is incinerated nearby due to a barbecue grill malfunction. 'Death Alternative' A newspaper clipping shows that five years after Brian Gibbons' death, Burke went to a hardware store to buy supplies, and met Kimberly inside. As they greeted each other, an unmanned vehicle began to drive down the road until it crashed into the store, nearly killing Kim and Burke. They rushed outside the back door at the last minute only to come into contact with a woodchipper, which failed to shut off. Kimberly got her coat caught inside the machine and was slowly sucked in. Burke tried to save Kimberly, but in the process, he got caught in the machine too. Both of them were hacked to bits by the woodchipper, their blood splattering all over the wall. The newspaper article on his death: Signs/Clues * At the top of the page of the newspaper, there is a heading that says "COST OF COMMUTING | B2-3" which could possibly be referencing the Route 23 pile-up. * The car started the chain reaction used to be owned by Evan Lewis. * The woodchipper that sucked Thomas and Kimberly in is owned by Brian Gibbons' father. * Thomas and Kimberly's death certificates were signed by Doctor Ellen Kalarjian. * The funeral services for both were held at Mr. Bludworth's Funeral Home. * Burke's police callsign is Unit 13. * Ironically, the machine that kills him is a machine that deals with logs and wood. * Burke's death is considered Non-Canon by producers and therefore it might mean that he is still alive Mistakes in his death *This article is the corrected version. For the mistakes it had see below: **Note that the article says Route 180 pile-up, when in the film it was actually Route 23. **The article says the event took place at Lakeview, NJ, but in the film it says they were residents of White Plains, NY. **There is inconsistency in the timeline of events as described by this article. It says they were both the last survivors of the pile-up that happened three years ago. Kevin specifically said that the Flight 180 premonition happened six years ago, and in Final Destination 2, the pile-up happened on the exact day that marked a year since the Flight 180 premonition. Unless the newspaper article is outdated in the film, as it was covering a homeless man, this creates an error in the timeline. **Brian Gibbons's father is named Peter Gibbons, instead of "Roger Gibbons". As Mrs. Gibbons had called him "Peter" in Final Destination 2. Unless Mr Gibbons had changed his first name after Brian's death, this is an error. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by Michael Landes) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) *''Final Destination 3 (in a photo) (portrayed by Michael Landes) *Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Michael Landes) Trivia *Kimberly and Thomas' Death are considered Non-Canon to the series *Kimberly & Thomas' Fate was revealed in the alternate ending of Final Destination 3. * He is the only survivor to be the officer and interrogate other survivors himself. *Kimberly and Thomas' Non-Canon deaths are based from a real life death by Brian Morse who was trimming birch trees in Loveland, Colorado, when his gloved hand got caught in a wood chipper. He was pulled through the machine before anyone could help him, his body was found inside completely mutilated. *Thomas alongside Kimberly Corman are the longest surviving characters in the series with 4 years. The Pile-Up that was meant to kill them happened in 2001 (Sam's flight ticket in FD5 confirms 5 ''and ''1 are set in 2000 and Kimberly states that FD2 is one year later, making it 2001) and Kimberly and Thomas died in 2006. *It is possible Thomas was to have died by the flying gurney in the hospital explosion, killing Clear and Eugene. Kimberly had pulled him down at the last second, and the gurney passed right over them, exactly where Burke's head would have been. *In the script of Final Destination 2, he is described as: early 20's, rookie cop. *In the opening of Final Destination 5, Officer Burke's death in the premonition is referenced by having the drink that spilled distracting him from the road crash into the screen. Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Category:Death Intervened Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Fates Unconfirmed